Rules
Section 1: General Rules Applying to All Sections Article 1: Content Curse words, pornographic content, illegal content, and offensive content are all NOT allowed throughout any section of the wiki, including General Section, Blog Posts, Profile Pages, Message Walls, Editing Summaries, Page Names and Comments on Pages. Any form of curse word should be censored with hashtags (#), no hinting letters allowed. Article 2: Page Summaries Clause 1: General Summary for All Pages You are required to write page summaries when you edit a page. Please do so so that the staff members can track your edits, and also find trollers. An excessive amount of not using page summaries may lead to a warning. Adding summaries will NOT hide any vandalism or trolling from admins. Admins will inspect major edits (such as deleting or adding hundreds of characters). Clause 2: Minor Edits Some minor edits do not need edit summaries, such as adding a space between words or adding a period. Article 3: Staff Member You must follow a staff member's instructions unless you feel like they are violating your rights. If you do feel so, please report to a higher ranked staff member. (See Line of Succession) Article 4: Warning System Clause 1: No Tolerance This no tolerance rule currently applies to any rule. You can be blocked from the wiki if you do troll the wiki, such as removing a page's content, inserting pornographic content and much more. (Wiki Staff Members can define which ones are major rule breaking and minor rule breaking.) Clause 2: 3 Warning - Block As of a current rule active, upon receiving your 3rd warning on the wiki, you will be blocked for a period of time. You will also be blocked even longer after receiving any warning after your 3rd warning. (See Section 1, Article 4, Clause 3) Clause 3: Block Lengths The following is the list of block times you will receive upon receiving your xth warning. Article 5: Categories Clause 1: New Category You may not add a non-existing category to a page without any permission from our staff member. You must ask a staff member or you will be warned. Clause 2: Inserting Category You may only add categories to Fan-Made pages according to their respective category(s), Category, and Category Towers/Zombies/Events/Maps/Ideas. You may not add categories to any other pages otherwise unless permitted by a staff member. You will be warned if you do so without asking. Article 6: Comments, Discussions Clause 1: Discussions Discussions are mainly for Tower Battles Wiki Edition. Do not post random messages unrelated to this wiki. Likewise, no curse words, pornographic content, illegal content, or offensive content is allowed. This could get you reported and/or blocked. Staff members (including the Discussions Moderator(s)) will moderate discussions, out of discussion session and in of it. (See Section 2) Clause 2: Comments Section Do not start unnecessary or frivolous arguments. Use common sense: you are able to freely express your opinions in a respectful way, abiding by typical rules. See the previous clause on Discussions for a sense of how you should act in the comment section. Comments should also be related to the topic of the page that you are commenting on. Otherwise, you can post your comment on its respective page, or, if it does not have anything to do with Tower Battles, privately message the person you are to speak to or join the wiki discord.] You are also not permitted to put any sort of Fan-Made idea into a comment or leave them at a message wall. Article 7: Spamming, Trolling, Vandalizing This rule also follows the "No Tolerance" rule. (See Section 1, Article 1, Clause 1) Clause 1: Page Tampering Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being blocked. This includes removing an entire page's content, replacing page content with unrelated information, or putting some completely unrelated things into pages. There are more to this rule so do ask our staff member if you are unsure about what this rule means. (See Administration) Clause 2: User Profile and Contribution Tampering Vandalizing other users in any way will be corrected and will lead to your account being blocked. This includes adding pictures to the user's profile, editing their contributions (undoing contributions), and messing up blog pages. Clause 3: Message Wall Vandalism Creating messages towards other users that are meant to be harmful, offensive, or (in some ways) illegal will lead to the messages' deletion. This counts towards making off-topic comments in order to troll the user.